wc_alternate_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
Airfield
Basic Info 'Stats Upgrade Progression' Upgrade Experience (XP) For More information on this see In Game XP. Building Function Aircraft Building / Scrapping The Airfield is where the building and removal of Air Units is preformed. It also gives vital information about each Air Units available to the Commander. #'Unit Availability - '''Shows the available Units for builing. It also show the number of each that currently in the Airfield. #'Unit Info - Shows vital info about each Unit Type: Production Cost & Time, Stats and Space required. #'Airfield Capacity - '''Show the total Used & Available space for adding Units. Space Available is determined by the Level of the Airfield. #'Unit Building - 'Show the Time remaining on the current Unit being trained and the production order of the units waiting to be built. #'Airfield Level - 'Shows current level of the Airfield and the Unit Building and Repair Time Bonus for that level. Also gives the same info for the Next Level if applicable. Aircraft Repair The Airfield is also where the repairing of all 'Air Units 'currently housed in it is preformed. The Repair of each individual Unit may be started and stop in the Repair Panel. #'Units in Airfield - 'Shows Units housed in the Airfield. It also shows the damage level of each Unit. Clicking on a individual Unit here will Start or Stop that Units Repairs. #'Repair Info - 'Shows the time left of the Unit currently repairing and the order which others will be repaired. Repairs can be stop on the current Unit and the other may be taken out of queue by using the red "X" buttons. #'Total Cost & Time - 'Show the Total Cost and Repair time for Unit to be repaired, both current and in the queue combined. Relationship to The Drone Silo The 'Drone Silo requires the Airfield to function, similar to the way Bunkers need the Barracks. That is Drone Silo can only be filled by Drone Units 'that are already Built and being housed in the Airfield. Once Drones Units are moved to the Drone Silo space is freed up in the Airfield allowing for the building of more 'Air Units. However, in order for Drones to be removed from the Drone Silo there must be adequate space available in the Airfield. Additional Facts *The Airfield requires that the Tech Center 'be built prior to its construction. *The Airfield and 'War Factory continue to repair the''' Units' they are responsible for when damaged or in the process of being upgraded. However, these repairs can not be viewed or controlled until the buildings have been fully repaired or upgrading has been completed. *The Airfield pauses its production of[[Aircraft| '''Air Units']] when Damaged or being Upgraded. When fully repaired or when the upgraded has completed the production will pick up where it left off. *Power form the Power Plants is only consumed by the Airfield when it is actively building Units. No Power is used when it the Airfield is idle or when Units are being repaired. *The Airfield, with its 10x6 outline and total area of 60 it has the largest Footprint of any 'Building 'on the players Base. Gallery AifieldFootprint.jpg|Showing the Airfield Footprint old airfiled upgrade panel.jpg|Old Upgrade Panel build airfield.PNG|Birds Of Prey - You will get the notification after the Airfield was built. Navigation Category:Buildings Category:Buildings-Military‏‎